


R. Berens - Confusion

by Missesbean



Category: Olympics RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF, Swimming RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 11:36:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missesbean/pseuds/Missesbean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written  for futuremrscrosby87</p>
            </blockquote>





	R. Berens - Confusion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [futuremrscrosby87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/futuremrscrosby87/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ideas; I do not know the athletes, all I own are my ideas, and OCs. No infringement of any sort intended, this is purely for entertainment. All mistakes are my own. No beta.

Ever since that fateful day, Ricky had been off. He walked around lost, confused, and depressed. It seemed that no matter what Lauren tried to do to cheer him up, it just did not work. He would pull away from hugs, roll away from cuddles, and subject himself to silence.

She tried to tell him it was going to be okay, that he would feel better. That it wasn’t his fault, but he couldn’t accept the words as truth, even if he knew, deep down, that it wasn’t his fault. He couldn’t have done anything to make the situation any better. He had done really everything he could and after that, there was nothing else he could have done. But still, he was having a really hard time stomaching the entire situation.

Today was no different; Ricky was wondering around like a lost puppy, though today he was outside lost in their backyard, then the front, looking at the street, then the yard and back and forth. It killed Lauren to see Ricky so lost and confused, but she didn’t know what else to do for him.  
All she could really do these days was make sure he didn’t get ran over or drown or something like that. Really, drown, she never thought she’d have to worry about that, but it seemed that it had turned into a reality. As she let him ramble around in the backyard, she went about making dinner, keeping a tab on him when he’d transition from the front to the back.

When it started raining, she knew she’d have to get him inside before he got pneumonia. This cold weather thing was still new to him, so it seemed, even though she assumed he would revert back quickly. Oh no, he would leave in flip flops, shorts and a brotank and come back in to change, not realizing it was way too chilly for that.

Lauren grabbed an umbrella and a jacket and went outside, knowing it would probably be a challenge to even get him inside. He couldn’t stand being so confined and would look around like a lost person, muttering quietly under his breath incomprehensible phrases.

She popped the umbrella up and walked out through the yard towards him. “Ricky… honey,” she handed him his jacket when she got close. He looked over shocked, surprised that someone was talking to him, before taking the jacket and putting it on, looking down at his feet, hands stuffed in his pockets. The rain covered his face and hair, making him look even sadder.

She reached out, looping her arm through his, moving close so the umbrella covered them both. Holding the umbrella up, she leaned up to kiss him softly on the cheek, hoping he’d just say something. Anything. He stood still, letting her give him a kiss, not moving or speaking.

Lauren sighed and pulled her arm out from his, holding the umbrella out for him to take. He looked at it like the concept was completely foreign before holding it in his hand. When she turned to go back inside he coughed quietly, the most sound she’d heard all week. Of course, she looked at him, waiting for something more, surprised when he held out a hand.

Carefully she took his hand, surprised even more when he gently tugged her close under the umbrella with him. Wordlessly, he led her out to the front, then onto the street, looking around before taking off in a direction. She was going to mention that she had dinner started and on the counter, but didn’t want to stop any of the progress. It wasn’t in the oven and the stove wasn’t on, so, she figured a short little jaunt wouldn’t hurt. Anything to get her hubby back.  
He stayed quiet the whole time, thumb rubbing the back of her hand as they walked, before deciding it was too awkward to keep his left arm in front of their faces with the umbrella. He let go of her hand, looping their arms together and transferred the umbrella into his right hand, sighing as they walked.

She looked up at him, worried still, but hoping this was progress. Ricky stayed silent for their walk around the neighborhood, finally leading them home and even inside, (Progress!). Lauren pulled her jacket off and put the umbrella in the stand. “Are you hungry?”

Ricky looked over and nodded. “Yes.”

 

“I’m making tacos, do you want soft or hard shells?”

He thought about it for a minute, shrugging.

She sighed, going back to the kitchen, annnnd they were back to no talking.

Ricky followed her in the kitchen, perching up at the bar on one of the stools, pulling the cutting board with peppers over towards him, concentrating on the chopping.

Lauren didn’t say anything, just let him do his thing, pulling out the rest of the ingredients, putting the meat to cook.

He finished the peppers and slid them over, pulling the onion in his direction to begin chopping again.

“Soft, please.”

She grabbed the tortillas and put them on the counter, pleased he’d actually made a choice.

“Can we have black beans, too?”

Lauren smiled and nodded, pulling a can of black beans out of the cabinet.

“Anything else, honey?”

He thought about it for a long time before puckering his lips up in the air at her, making kissy sounds.

Laughing, she leaned over and gave him sweet kisses, rubbing his cheek. “I love you.”

Ricky smiled tiny, kissing her cheek. “Love you more.”

She grinned, rubbing his lip sweetly. It wasn’t much, but it was progress. It could only get better from here.


End file.
